That was then, this is now
by FlakyxFlippylover1
Summary: Leo moves to happy tree town when his mom dies and lives with his father. Flakey goes and lives with her father in Death City and sees old friends and New friends is this the end of Leo and Flakeys friend ship. Htf is in human form
1. Chapter 1

"Leo…Wait…"said a young girl with blond hair."huh.…Oh Hey cutie"said Leo. "Wanna walk home together"said the girl with blond hair. "Sure" said Leo. Leo took the Girl with Blond hairs' hand.

"How's your mom doing"said the girl with blond hair.

"Flakey I don't wanna talk about it"said Leo. "Did sh—" Flakey got inturrupted by Leo. "Yeah I was in the hospital room and she told me that when she died that I have to live with my Dad" Leo Said. "Lumpy?" Said Flakey.

"Yeah I'm packing now"

"My Dad called me before anyway I'm going to Death City" Flakey said "I'm going to school at D.W.M.A with my partner I still have to meet him". Leo and Flakey walked home and when they got home they started packing.

Flippy P.O.V

"LUMPY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE I DONT CARE IF YOUR MY TEACHER WHY DID YOU GIVE ME A F IN GYM?" Flippy screamed at Lumpy with Flaky by his side. "Cause I didnt know what to put as your grade Flillipin"said Lumpy. Flippy grabbed Lumpys' shirt "I DONT CARE IF U FELT LIKE IT YOUR SUPPOSE TO GIVE ME AN A GOD DAMN IT AND DONT CALL ME FRIKIN FLIPPIPIN"

"F-Flippy don't hurt Mr. Lumpy"  
Flaky said and started pushing him out the door " his sons' coming to our school and I herd he's really cute and—boooom—"

Flaky looked at Flippy wide eyed and saw he was already changing into Fliqpy.

'No don't come out please just this once' said Flippy in his mind. `sorry Flippy I'm coming out` said Fliqpy

"Hello Flaky" said Fliqpy. Flaky screamed and Fliqpy killed her

Stein P.O.V

"All right I need Soul, Black Star, and Boony after class" said Stein

"Aaaaauuuuuggh" said Soul, Black Star, and Boony.

RRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG went the bell. "Okay your all dismiss expect the three people I called before" Stein said letting everyone out the Door

"Okay Stein what did Boony do this time" said Soul and Black Star. "HEY!" Said Boony. "He didnt do anything my Daughters coming to this School Boony your her partner Soul make sure Black Star Doesn't fight her or fall for her  
Black Star… Stay out of school that day" Stein said. "Don't worry I won't fall with some girl with Gray hair, Scars, Labcoat—stein polls out a Pic— Frick she's hot!" Said Black Star

"That your Daughter she Doesn't have anything that we thought" said Soul. "I'm lucky she's my partner and Soul have a girl with small breast and Black Star has a Flower I love this School" said Boony. "Stay away Boony I should prob let her go to HTH"

"HTH" said Everyone

"Happy Tree High her Best Friends going"said Stein

"Oh" said the three guys

Flakey P.O.V

"Huh so this is the D.W.M.A it looks so Symestical" said Flakey.

"Oh you must be the new girl, Flakey, right"said a Young boy with Black hair and three Stripes at the side of his head.

"Huh oh yeah I'm Flakey and you are"said Flakey. "Death the Kid but most of my friends call me Kid" Said Kid Flakey burst out laughing "wait…so your…saying your…the son of…Death" Fkakey was saying threw laughter.

"Yes why is that so funny"said Kid. "Cause aren't Grim Reapers suppose to be Symestical"

After that Kid fell to the Ground saying I'm symectical Trash and all other things that had to be related to being symmetry.

"Flakey how you doing Sweetie"said Stein

"DADDY!" Flakey Jumped into Steins arms. "I missed you so much"

Flakey looked at the side of Stein there was a Kid with Gray hair and had a Lucky tail kilp like he was a wolf

"Oh Flakey this is Boony Boony this is Flakey"

"Hi Boony"

"Hi Flakey"

"IM BLACK STAR THE BIGGERT STAR IN THE WORLD"

"Sorry guys Black star wanted to meet The new Girl"

Stein Sighed "Flakey this is Black Star"said stein. "Hi Flakey you have a weird name" said Black Star. "Your saying that have you seen your name" said Flakey.

Riiinnnggg Flakey phone went off

"Hello… Hey Leo… at school… wow how cute is he…DONT TELL ME TO SHUTUP!…hey I gotta go bye" then Flaky hung up. "So who was that your boyfriend" said Kid. "Does this happen all the time" said Flakey. "Yeah" Said Soul. "Who was that" said Kid. "Oh yeah no he's me best friend also Dad can he come this weekend" said Flakey. "No"said Stein

"Ooooo looks like someone's dad doesnt want someone to hang out with someone anymore hmm" said Black Star " So you have no choice but to date me". Flakey was as white as a ghost. "D-date you" said Flakey. "Yep" said Black star". "THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I DATE YOU". "What about me" said Kid. Flaky looked at kid "I would date you". "How about me" said Soul. "Yep" said Flakey. "How about me" said a 16 year old with Brown hair and brown eyes was about 6 ft tall wearing a long sleeve shirt and a really cool shirt on top and a pair of pants. "RAY!" Said Flakey. "What's up cutie pie" Ray hugged Flakey. "How have you been its been 5 year and yes I would date you" said Flakey. "I've been fine how's Leo and his Mom" said Ray. "His mom died he lives in Happy Tree Town now" said Flakey. "Happy Tree Town I've heard of it but never saw it" said a girl that looked just like Flakey but had scars. "What are you doing here, Lola" said Flakey. "We'll since Dads here I have to go to school here" said Lola. "Wait" said Boony "would you date me". "No" said Flakey.

Boony and Black Star were in a corner crying.

"So all we need to do is find Flaky" said Flakey. "Found her" said Soul and he grabbed Flakeys' Hand "here she is". Flakey slapped Soul in the face and sad "Not me you retard my names spelled F-L-A-K-E-Y my sisters spelled F-L-A-K-Y Dad why did you name us the same name" said Flakey. "Couldn't think of a names" said Stein

RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG  
WENT THE BELL

Leo P.O.V

Leo sighed "dad your a FRIKIN retard god damn it I'm gonna see if there's any good looking chicks here" said Leo. "Ok Leo-the- mutant Ninja Turtle" said Lumpy. "DONT CALL ME THAT!" said Leo.

Leo walked into the hall way.

"OMG YOUR THE NEW KID!" Said a Girl with short Pink hair and eyes and Clothes. "Yeah hi I'm Leo" said Leo. "I'm Giggles and wow you have such a cool name" said Giggles "can we go out sometime". "No" said Leo. "Why" said Giggles. "I don't want to see ya" Leo left.

Flakey P.O.V

"Hey Flakey" said Black Star. "Hey Black Star" said Flakey and looked and saw a girl with long black hair wearing a weird outfit that she can't say "who's this". "My partner Tsubaki" said Black Star. "Hi Flakey" said Tsubaki. "Hi Tsubaki" said Flaky. "Hey Flakey" said Ray, Boony, Lola, and Soul.  
"Hey guys" said Flakey. "Guess what Flakes" said Lola. "What?" said Flakey. "I got dad to let Leo visit and Bob" said Lola. "Great Bobs coming man why do you have to Date bob everyone hates him he's a total perv" said Flakey. "Cause I love him" said Lola "hey we better get to class" said Tsubaki. "Okay"

Everyone went to class.

4 Days Later

Flakey P.O.V

There was a knock on her Front door of coarse she answered.

"Hey Flakey!" Said Leo. "LEO!" Flakey said while she jumped into Leo's arms. "Guess you did miss me!" Said Leo. "Hell yeah wait a min" said Flakey. Flaky took out her phone

"Hey Ray it's me… hey do you wanna hang with me and Leo for a little bit…okay bye" said Flaky

"Okay let's go to the old park that's here" Said Flakey. "Okay" said Leo. "LET'S GOOO!" Flakey Screamed.

At the park…

"Hey guys" Ray said while sitting on a swing. "Ray oh my god it's been ages" Leo said and hug him how guys hug guys. "Yeah man, Hey Flakey" Ray said and Hugged Flakey. "Hey Ray" said Flakey. "So what do yeah wanna do Flakes" said Ray and Leo.

"CAITLIN!" Said Flakey. "Hi mommy" said a girl with short blond hair and as talk as Flakey. "DONT FALL ME FRIKIN MOMMY IM NOT YOUR DAMN MOTHER! Want some ice cream" said Flakey

"Yes" said Ray.

"Yep mommy" said Cailtin.

"No I want Nachos" said Leo.

"No Nachos only ice cream" flakey said and started shaking him and then a little piece of paper fell out of his pocket and Flakey picked it up. "What's this" said Flakey and she read it.

Hey Leo,  
Do u want 2 go out with me  
Check the yes for yes and  
The no for no  
[X] yes [ ] no  
Love,  
Giggles

Flakey's were starting to tear up cause she had a crush on Ray. "Flakey I—"." I'm gonna go home" Flakey said and she started walking home. "Let me see that" said Ray. "Really man come on" Ray said and went after Flakey.

Flakey P.O.V

'Why didnt I just ask him out when I had the chance' Flakey said to herself.

"FLAKEY COME HERE!" Ray said to her. "No I don't want to talk" Ray grabbed her and hugged her she started crying into his chest. "Why did he have to say yes" Flakey said. Ray lifted her head up and wiped her tears away. "Cause he needed a girlfriend and you didnt ask him out on time Flakey" Ray said. "Ray?" Said Flakey. "I think I love him" said Flakey. "It's natural I have two crushes and they Both say I'm cute and stuff" said Ray. "Who?" Said Flakey. "They're both you" said Ray and he started leaning towards her and put his lips on hers and kissed her she kissed back.

"RAY!" Leo screamed.

They both looked at Leo. "What" said Ray. "Nothing" said Leo. "Leo" said a man with green hair and wearing army clothes and a red head by him. "Flippy" said Leo "what are you doing here". " walking with Flaky" said Flippy. "FLAKY!" said Flakey. "F-Flakey" said Flakey. "Oh My God" Flakey went up and Hugged Flaky. "It's been 10 years" Flakey said and Flaky hugged back. "I missed you so much" Flakey said. "I-I m-missed you to" said Flakey.

Flakey woke up. "Hmmm…" Flakey turned around and saw Ray and Leo in bed with her but Leo was Hugging her. Flakey was blushing.

"Mmmm…I…Love you…more than Giggles…Flakey" Leo said. Then she looked at Ray. "I love you Flakey" said Ray. 'Wow Ray and Leo both love me so it's like twilight Edward and Jacob both love Bella but she still only had to pick one but she picked the cold hearted Edward so it would be like Ray would be Jacob and Leo would be Edward so I'm Bella and I choose Edward' Flakey said to herself. Flakey then giggled. "What are you giggling about" said Ray. Flakey jumped "oh because how cute you look when you two are asleep" said Flakey. "You two?" Said Ray. "You and Leo" said Flakey. Ray then punched Leo in the face. Leo screamed and cursed under his breath

Flakey- Yay! My new chapter of this story is over -high fives Leo-

Leo- oh yeah worked our butts off for this

Flaky, Flippy, Ray, Soul- O_O

Black Star- so when's our date Flakey

Leo- frick off she's mine also pwezz review

Flakey- that's my line also the next chapter won't be this Long maybe

Boony and Black Star- —still in the corner crying—

Flakey- —sighs— unt–

Leo-until next tim. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Flakey P.O.V

"Aaaaaaaaauuuuuuugggggghhhhh" Flakey Screamed she jumped outa bed went to her phone and called Leo.

The Phone Call-

"Hello" you herd a sleepy Voice

"Leo it's me Flakey are you dating some girl named Giggles" Flakey said

"Frick no" said Leo

"So umm I have a question"

"Yes"

"Rays died right"

"Yeah he's been dead for 10 years by now why did you bring that up all of a sudden you never like to talk about him"

"I had a dream I was dating ray and you were dating some girl named giggles and all this other crap" Flakey started to cry.

"Here ill come over and spend the night with you"

"But you live him happy tree town and I live in Death City"

"What no we live in Scranton"

After a couple of min the door swung open. Leo came in and Laid in bed with Flakey.

"We are still dating right"

"Yeah why wouldn't we be"

"My dream I miss my dad and mom"

"I do to my dads missing and my moms gone"

"Wait are you still going to live with your father"

"No he's missing"

After that Flakey hugged Leo who was only in his Boxers. "

"What's the matter" said Leo. " I love you" Flakey told him

After that everything went white Leo had died and Ray was still died

Normal P.O.V.

"FLAKEY" Flakey herd a voice sounded fimiler "FLAKEY" there it was again that voice who did it belong to "FLAKEY" after the third time Flakey opened her eyes and saw Leo. "Leo" Flakey looked around and she was in a hospital. "Where am I" said Flakey. "Your in the D.W.M.A nurses office you got raped by some people" Ray said. "GOD DAMN IT RAY THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Said Leo. "Ray" Flakey coughed up some blood. "Ok she's in here thank you" Flakey saw Boony, Black Star, Soul, Maka, Kid, Lola, And Tsubaki. "Hey guys" Flakey said. "FLAKEY SWEETHEART ARE YOU OKAY" Black Star shouted then tried to kiss her but couldn't get to her cause Ray and Leo. "Black Star leave her alone, what are well gonna tell Stein" said Soul. "OMG WHAT ARE WE GONNA TELL STEIN!" Said Soul. "We can say that Ray did this" Leo suggested. "HEY!" Said Ray. "All of a sudden you to started hating each other what about years ago when we were friends" Flakey

Said. "Well that was then, this is now" said Ray. "So do you guys have to fight" said Flakey. Ray and Leo look at each other then back at Flakey. "Yes!" They both said. Flakey then passed out. "FLAKEY!" Leo screamed. "She'll be all write Sissy" Ray said. "DONT CALL ME A SISSY YOU ASSHOLE!" Leo screamed and tears started coming down. "Leo it will be all right dont worr—" Leo interrupted Ray "what are you saying what you think I don't know what really happened Ray!" Leo yelled and then ran out, Ray sighed "that asshole Doesn't even now the worst part of it" Ray said.

Leo P.O.V.

'Why did this have to happen to me why' Leo said. 'Why' tears started to run down his eyes as he went to his old house.

"WATCH OUT KID!" Screamed some guy in a truck but before he could look he was hit by the truck it sent him flying. 'Huh where am I' Leo though to himself. "Kid are you alright" said the man from the truck "yeah I'm fine who are you" said Leo. "I'm Disco Bear my friends call me DB tho" said DB. "Yeah thanks DB" said Leo. "Leo Darling are you alright" said Giggles running to him. "Who are you" said Leo Giggles shocked said "Giggles your Girlfriend". "I don't have a Girlfriend" said Leo. "Oh this is bad I'm gonna call your dad" said Giggles.

Flakey P.O.V.

"What really…okay thanks Lumpy" Flakey said and started to cry. "What's the madder Flakey" Soul said. "Leo he got hit by a truck forgot all his memories he doesn't even remember his name or age" Flakey said while crying. "Flakey it'll be alright" Ray said and Hugged me. "But why couldn't it have been Black Star or Boony" said Flakey. "HEY!" Black Star and Boony said.

"Hey is Flakey in here" said a man wearing army clothes and has green eyes and hair. "Yeah she's right here" Boony said and pointed at me. "Hi Flakey I'm Flippy Leo's friend I heared what happened to him I'm so sorry" said Flippy. "It's okay ill recover it just sucks that he's not gonna be the same as it was tho" Flakey said. "Yeah I know" said Flippy "it was like just yesterday when you first meet them then the next day there gone forever its like that was then, and this is now" Flippy said. "Yeah exactly like that" said Flakey.

Ray P.O.V

"Hey man" Ray said. "Hey some guy that I don't know" said Leo. "I'm Ray your old friend we made a promise years ago that who ever lost the winner had to kill the loser and go out with his girlfriend" said Ray. "So this is why you came right to kill me" said Leo. "Yeah exactly I known you since you were born I don't want to kill you but I have to keep me promise" Ray says. "Yeah I would keep my promise to if I remembered it" Leo says. "You already broke one" said Ray. "Really which one" said Leo. "That we'll be best friends forever no matter what" said Ray "bye Leo" Ray said and Stabbed his heart.

Stein P.O.V

Flakey was sleeping when Stein came into the room. 'How am I gonna brake the news to her' I though to myself. "Flakey…" said Stein. "Flakey..."Stein said again

"Dad" Flakey Said while trying to get up from her bed. "Leo died" Stein said. "WHAT!" Flakey screamed "your kidding right. "I would love to be kidding Flakey I'm sorry" Stein said. "But they said that he won't die only forgot his memories" Flakey said. "Some one killed him" Stein said. "What" Flakey said and her eyes went wide "Ray" Flakey said.

Ray P.O.V

"RAY!" Ray heared a voice while he was cooking some soup. "I'm in the kitchen" Ray said. "Hey Ray so how about we talk about my favor for killing Leo" Said a girl with pink hair and pink clothes (yeah it's Giggles). "It's over with Giggles he's dead and so is Cuddles" Ray said. "Good now I have one more favor for who I want you to kill sweat-cheeks" Giggles said. "And that is" Ray said as he started to chop carrots. "I want you to kill Flakey" Giggles said. "What" Ray Said. "Kill Flakey" Giggles says again. "No" Ray says and Giggles says "what did u just say". "Who heard me No " Ray says. "Your going to kill her for me or -Giggles polls out a knife and puts it on Rays neck- want me to kill you" Giggles says. "Kill me" Ray says. "Ok -slits Rays throat-"

Flakeys P.O.V

"Oh you must be that Flakey chick that my Ex-Boyfriend likes huh" said Giggles. "You" said Flakey "what do you want from me" Flakey asked Giggles. "Well both of the guys I liked love you so I had Ray kill Leo and asked him to kill you and he rejected it so I had to kill him and now I'm gonna kill you" Giggles said as she polled her knife out. 'I wish Boony was here' Flakey though. "What's the madder no weapons well that to bad" Giggles said while trying to attack Flakey but something was in her way. "What the—" Giggles says then looks up. "You know it's not nice to kill people Giggles" Boony said. "BOONY!" Said Flakey. "Sup" said Boony. "Omg Boony miss—" Boony interrupted Giggles. "Can it Giggles" said Boony. "You know her" said Flakey. "Yeah I dated her for 3 years but I broke up with her to date Lammy" said Boony. "Yeah he was a idiot for Braking up with her" Black Star said. "Black Star" Flakey started to cry. "Thanks for coming guys". "Hey don't we love you" Black said. "Wait a minute Flakey me and Black Star have to beat that asshole" said Boony.

* * *

Flakey- Hey guys sorry I havent updated in a while we lost the Internet and i got grounded like 5 times already yeah so Leo is not happy with me but Ray still is that's good I have another chapter done so I will be posting that after this one my treat or not updating soon also a date with something special I need to think of something for that.

Leo- Bitch!

Ray-shut up

Flaky- S-Stop guys

flakey- well he's really mad at me umm HTF is not mine nort Is Soul Eater


	3. Chapter 3

Boony P.O.V

"I'm gonna kill you bitch" I said as I went after Giggles. "In your dreams lover boy" said Giggles. "BOONY TURN INTO A WEAPON!" Said Black Star. "Yes" Boony turned into a mini Sword. "You think you can beat me with that" said Giggles. Then Boony and Black star strikes at Giggles. Giggles fell to the floor and Black Star says " your lucky I'm gonna let you free" said Black star then picked Flakey up bridal style then ran off with Boony as a Weapon and Flakey in his arms.

At the D.W.M.A

Flakey P.O.V

"Hey Dad can you bring the dead back to life without turning into a zombie like you did with Sid" said Flakey as she pointed at Sid. "Yes but your gonna need a team" said Stein. "Okay then me and Boony, Soul and Maka, Kid and Liz+ Patty, and then Black Star and Tsubaki" Flakey said. "What about your twin sister and Brother. "True so we have a team yay" said Flakey "Dad I have a final question". "And that is" said Stein. "Who's my mom" said Flakey. "Really wanna know" Said Stein. "Yes"

"Okay ready guys" said Boony. "Yes" said Everyone. 'Dont worry I'm Coming Leo and Ray' Flakey though to herself.

Leo P.O.V

"What were the Hell am I god damnit" said Leo. "We you should say and were in Hell like you said" said Ray. "Oh great your here to wait Why am I tied up… why the Frick am I naked" said Leo who was butt naked. "Yeah why are you naked Medusa let me have clothes" said Ray. "wait Medusa" said Leo. 'Why is Medusa still alive she should be died why the hell is she still alive' Leo thought to him self. "Something matter dude" said Ray. "No I'm fine" Said Leo.

Flakey P.O.V

Flakey, Boony, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, Liz, Soul, Maka, Spirit, Stein, Lola, and Kevin where in the other world going to save Leo and Ray. "Okay so your saying Leo and Ray are in hell Dad" said Kevin. "Yes" said Stein. "HOW THE FUCK DID THEY GET IN HELL" said Kevin. "Giggles killed Ray and Ray killed Leo" said Stein.

'You okay Flakey' said Boony. "Yeah I'm fine don't worry" said Flakey. "Okay" said Boony.

Graaaaaaaaaah everyone heard a scream from a enormous monster with a mask. "I-Is that a hollow" said Flakey. "A what" said everyone one. "A hollow" said Flakey "I always watch the show called Bleach and there in it plus arrancars hope we don't see them". Flakey jumped in the air and sliced the hollow "Die Bitch Die" said Flakey then she killed the Hollow. "Huh so it looks like you aren't stupid huh" said a witch . "MEDUSA!" Said Stein. "Mom" Kevin and Lola said.

~Flashback~

"Your mother is a witch names Medusa so one of you guys are a witch we just need to find out" said Stein. "So say if I was the witch what would you do to me" said Flakey. "I would -looks to the side- have to kill you" said Stein.  
"Oh" said Flakey

~End of Flashbacks~

"Oh isn't that a new face huh Stein you got all three of our Children"said Medusa "also let me guess you wanna know which one of them is the witch right well let me see, Kevin is stupid" said Medusa. "Shut up" said Kevin. "Lola only cares about herself" said Medusa. "Frick you Bitch" said Lola. "And our little lady Flakey she—" Medusa got inturrupted by Flakey "shut up Medusa I know I'm the witch stop acting like you don't know cause you do and stop being a ASSHOLE!" Said Flakey and see stabbed medusa but missed. "So you are The witch hmmm" said Medusa. "Yes" said Flakey "I wanna trade". "Trade what" said Medusa. "If you give me back Leo and Ray ill join you" said Flakey. "Oh really Deal" said Medusa. "HEY STEIN HERE'S RAY AND LEO" Medusa said and threw Leo and Ray at Stein. "Aaaaaaaauuuuuuuggggggggh" said Leo and Ray. 'Sorry Dad, Leo, Ray, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Boony, Kid, Liz, and Patty' Flakey though to herself. "First task I want you to do sweetheart Kill them" said Medusa. "Yes, Sir" Flakey said then almost killed them.

Ray P.O.V

'WHAT THE HELL!" Ray though to himself then blanked off

"RAY...RAY...RAY!" I heared me name three times I though it was Flakey but it wasn't it was... "Leo?". "Yeah man it's me" said Leo. "Where's Flakey" I asked looking for her. "She's with Medusa she was the witch" said Leo. "WHAT! Are—" "Yeah Death and Sid are looking for her" said Leo. 'Why does this have to happen now' I though to myself.

Flakey P.O.V

"FLAKEY!" Medusa screamed for me I was in a room alone it was dark and Scary and some kid was in the corner crying like a baby. "FLAKEY!" Medusa screamed for me again but I don't feel like answering 'why did I Leave them' I though to my self then Medusa stepped in. "I called you three times" said Medusa. "Really sorry Lady Medusa I didnt hear you" I said. "Flakey you don't have to call me Lady Medusa only Crona Does" said Medusa. "Yes Mother" I said. "Lady Medusa there is some kid outside" said One of Medusa servants. "Let him in" said Medusa. "As I was saying I called you three times you should listen when I call for you hear me" Medusa said as she grabbed my hair and yanked it. "No" I said sticking up for myself "All these years I lived alone without you Dad Ray and alot others I've been bullied my hole life like I would listen to you your just a old bitch who thinks she is better than everyone else well you know what your not I'm maybe a witch and I'm suppose to be evil but I'm not so get the hell out of my face bitch!" Said Flakey. All of a sudden a knife went threw Medusa's heart and I screamed. "Ssssh be quiet I'm trying to save you" said Flippy. "Thank you" I said as Flippy picked me up and ran away.

"Leo, Ray!" I said and ran to them. "FLAKEY!" They both screamed my name my heart started beating fast when I looked at them both. "Oh my God I missed you both so much" I said as I hugged them both. "Me too" they both said. "I love you guys" I said. They both started to blush "I-l love you too" they both said. "Why are you both talking at the same time" I asked them and they both looked at each other and shrugged. "Flakey" Boony said and hugged me and I hugged him back. "Boony I'm so sorry will you forgive me" I asked and he said "yes" then I kissed his cheek and hugged him.

Death P.O.V

"You know Stein were gonna have to kill her" I said as I was talking to Stein. "Please we can train her to be good she's be good for the past 13 years right" said Stein. "Yes that's true but what if we can't train them" I said to stein.

Black Star P.O.V

"Boony how do we make Flakey fall for us" I asked Boony. "Man if I knew I would have done it a long time ago what does Ray and Leo have that we Don't have" Boony asked me. "They know her" I said. "True" Boony said. "Also why does your whole room have a bunch of pics of her" Boony asked me. "I don't know" I replied.

Flakey P.O.V

"I know that I'm doing training and stuff but why do I have to live in a cell" I asked my Dad. "Cause if your crazy like your mother then what are we gonna do" Dad said. "Can I please go to Happy Tree Town" I asked. "Sure" dad replied.  
"Boony and Black Star come here!" I screamed then Boony and Black Star ran in and said "YES MY LOVE" "I'm gonna go to Happy Tree Town wanna come" I asked "yes" they replied. "I'm coming"said Ray. "Me too" said Patty. "Yeah ill come along as well" said Liz and Kid. "Me and Maka are coming" said Soul. "Wow a group" 'oh if I come with all of them Leo is gonna kill me for sure' I thought to myself.

Leo P.O.V

"Leo darling why don't you just tell Flakey that you don't wanna be her friend" Giggles asked me but she knew the answer she knew that I couldn't tell the one I love the most that I don't wanna be her friend the one I've known since we were in Grade school, the one that made my heart race when I just saw her, the one that I want to date. "Giggles" I said trying to brake up with her. "Yes Dea—" Flakey interrupted her "WHATS UP LEO CHANDLER WISE oh great the bitch is here good thing I brought Black Star and Bo—" Flakey saw Boony making out with Lammy. "BOONY!" Flakey screamed. "Huh what" Boony said and Flakey sighed. "Giggles I'm breaking up with you" I said then ran behind Flakey. "What" giggles said then started to cry. "It's all your fault Flakey he loves you and so does that hot guy" Giggles said then ran out the door. "Wow you broke up with her" Flakey said.

Flakey P.O.V

"Hey how about we play truth or dare"

"Yes"

"Sure"

"Yep"

"Giraffe"

"Yeah what ever"

"Okay so Boony Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to make out with Black Star"

"WHAT NO!"

"Can't say no"

Boony makes out with Black Star

"Okay"

"Flakey truth or dare" said Ray

"Truth"

"Is it true that you love me"

"Yeah and Leo"

"Flakey Truth or Dare" said Leo.

"Dare"

"I dare you to go out with me"

"Okay"

"Black Star truth or dare" said Ray

"Ill take your dare anytime"

"I dare you to go out with Tsubaki"

"T-T-Tsubaki"

"Yep"

"..."

"Okay Ray truth or Dare" said Soul.

"Dare"

"I dare you to make out with Boony"

"Again" says Boony.

Ray makes out with Boony

"How about we stop playing truth or dare" I said.

"Yes" everyone says.

"Flakey come here" said Ray. "Okay" I said then went with Ray. "Ummm…what do to–" Ray took off a mask that shows a guy with a giant Orange Afro. "Yo Im DB" Said DB. "L—!" DB took out a knife and put it at my throat "call for help and ill kill you" then DB threw me on the bed. "Your a goody goody and a scaredy cat remindes me of a person I know" DB said I new what was happening next I wish Leo or Real Ray were here. "Hmmm let's see what's under that pretty shirt of yours -lifts up my shirt- not much -puts it back down and lifts my skirt up and I scream then he puts his knife at me neck- WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY!" DB screamed then Leo ran into the room. "What the hell is going on in here!" Leo screamed. "Hey don't I know you" said DB. "No" said Leo. "Yeah I do your the guy that I hit with my truck and lost his memories did you get them all back" said DB. "Say what I don't remember that happening" said Leo. "It's a long story" I say and DB cuts my neck a little. "Boony!" I scream then Boony runs in. "Yes my love" says Boony. "TURN INTO A WEAPON!" I scream and Boony turns into a weapon. "Ready?" I say and Boony says "you betcha I am". Then I stabe DB in the heart and run to Leo. "Omg Leo thank you so much for coming" I say as I put my arms around his waste. "I love you" I say and he lowers his head ad I move mine up and he puts his lips on mine then he kisses me and I kiss him back. "Awwww so romantic" says Liz "why can't you be romantic like Leo, Kid". "Shut up Liz" Kid screams. "I love you too Flakey" Leo tells me and I blush my heart pounding against my rib cage. "C-Can I sleep over Leo?" I asked not even thinking that I'm only 13 and he's 14. "Ummm... Sure" Leo says. "Wait a minute" I say confused. "What" he says back. "If that was DB then where's Ray" I asked. "He must really be dead then" Leo says. "I'm not -hiccups- Dead" Ray comes out of a closet with some girl drunk. "Oh so you were in there with that cute girl drinking not caring about Flakey almost being rapped. "Wait wha" says Ray "she was getting Raped". "Your a complete idiot" says Leo "like my Dad".

At the D.W.M.A

Steins P.O.V

"Okay so your with Rayand Leo" I say while talking with my daughter. "Yes it'll only be us I swear nobody else maybe Flippy but still not sure" says My Daughter. "Okay" I say.

Flakey P.O.V

"Ready" says Leo. "Yeah" I say as I grabbed my thing "is everyone here" I ask. "Yeah" he says as I sit on his lap cause of how small Rays car is and also Ray Driving. "Okay let's go" says Leo and Ray starts Driving.

30 minutes Later

I must have fallen asleep cause a minute ago it was light and now it's dark but I look where my head was found out it was on Leo's shoulder and he was awake talking to Ray I like listening to them talk but I didnt feel like listening to them today so I just open my eyes. "Hey looks like someone's up" Leo says to Ray. "Hey sleepy pie did you have a good nap" Ray asks me and I say "yeah" then I yawn. "OMG that's so adorable you sleep like a baby you know that" Ray tells me that. "No are we almost there" I ask. "No it takes a couple days sweetie" Leo tells me then kisses my forehead "hey do you have a fever your pretty warm" Leo tells me but to think of it I did feel sick. "Really let me see" Ray says and puts his hand on my forehead "yeah she's getting sick there's a blanket back there you can put on her" Ray tells Leo. "Okay wait why is there a body bag back their" Leo says . "What open one of them" Ray tells Leo and Leo opens one of them "BLACK STAR!" Leo screams . "What" Black Star says. "Oh My God" Ray says "get this threw your head Flakey doesn't like you" Ray tells Black Star. "I know but Stein was gonna kill me so I jumped back here" Black Star says but I didnt listen to the rest of the conversation cause I past out.

5 days Later...

I woke up in a bed in a room not my room but a room. "Hey you awake" Leo asked me "yeah" I say and turn around to look at him he was only in he's boxers. "You feel better" he asked me. "Yeah alot better" I say and he puts his lips on mine again and kisses me everytime he kisses me my heart races, I can't think strate, and my wishes and thoughts come true. "I love you so much Flakey" Leo tells me. "I love you too Leo more than you think" I tell him. "Oh yeah I love you more than you can see". "I love you more than you can talk"I say it's fun having a boyfriend some times you don't even think and your love of your life could be standing right in front of you as you get older. "Hey is she better" Ray asked Leo. "Yeah alot but she is still shaky" said Leo. "Wait where are we" I asked. "We stopped for a couple of days we better get going" Leo says and sits up "Flakey get on my back I'll carry you" Leo tells me. "Okay" I get on his back.

3 hours from now

"Do you guys have to make out in front of me you know I like Flakey to Leo" Ray said as Leo was kissing me. "Sorry…" Leo said and went back to kissing me. "W-wait Chan–I mean Leo can we stop please" I asked Leo. "Sure" Leo said. "Hey Ray remember when I was getting raped my DB and you were in a closet drunk" I asked Ray. "Yeah" he says. "What were you doing in there" I asked him. "How old are you" Ray asked me. "13" I said. "Then your too young" Ray told me. "No I'm not I'm 13 a teenager" I told him. "Fine you know that girl who was in their with me" Ray said. "Yeah" I said. "We were doing it" said Ray. "Doing what" I asked. "Come here" said Ray and I came closer to Him and he whispered to me what it ment. "Eww!" I say -and Leo and Ray started to laugh. "Oh my god Flakey your so funny" said Leo. "SHUT UP CHANDLER!" I said. "What did you just call me" Leo said. "Oh my god I'm so sorry" I said. "There's reasons why I don't like to be called my real name for a reason" Leo told me. "I know I'm sorry"I apologized. "Ish okay" he said in a cute little boy voice my heart melted. "I'm gonna go to bed" I told him. "Okay" I then passed out

3 hrs later

"It's the final countdown … where headed for Venus" I heard Leo singing. "The final countdown… The final countdown…" I still heard Leo singing so I opened my eyes and saw that this time Leo was driving and Ray was watching me. "Hey looks who is up" Ray said but Leo was still singing but something different. "Oh wear oh wear could my baby be The Lord took her away from me" Leo was still singing. "I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotguuun get out your guns battles begun are you a saint or a sinner" Leo sang Leo was a really good singer better than Justin Bieber "if loves a fight then I shall die with my heart on a trigger they say before you start a war you better know what your fighting for we'll baby your all that I adore if love is what you need a soldier ill be" Leo kept singing that song I forgot the name of the song what was it a again "Im a angel with a shotgun fighting till the wars won I don't care if heaven won't take me back ill throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe dont cha know your everything I have aaannndd IIIIIIIIIIIII wanna life not just survive tonight" Leo sang "Don't mean Im not a believer I made you tall well sing along they still say I'm a dreamer they say before you start a war you better know what your fighting for well baby your all that I adore if love is what cha need a soldier I will be I'm a angel with a shotgun fighting til the wars won I don't care if heaven won't take me back ill throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe dont cha know your every thing I have aaaannnnddd IIIIIIIII wanna live not just survive tonight oooooooo oooohh ooh  
Ooooooooooooooohhhoooooooooh I'm a angel with a shotgun fighting till the wars won I don't care if heaven won't take me back I'm a angel with a shotgun fighting till the wars won I don't care if heaven won't take me back ill throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe dont cha know your everything I have aaaannnnddd Iiiii wanna live not just survive tonight aaaaannnnnnd iiiiiiiiii gonna hide hide hide my wings to night they say before you start a war you better now what your fighting for well baby your all that I adore if love is what you need a soldier I will be" Leo sand the end of the song and I clapped " wow Leo have I ever Tolled you that you were a great singer" I asked him. "Yeah about a hundred times" he said. "Okay I'm hungry" I said as my stomach growled. "Time for a lunch brake" Leo sang.

In McDonalds

"Hey Leo that one girl is looking at you" I told him as I looked at that one girl. "Oh yeah she's pretty cute" he said. "Hey your dating Flakey unless you want me to" Ray told Leo. "No she's mine" Leo said as he Pushed me closer to him. "Hey you the Blue haired cutie" said the girl. "Huh Yo" Leo said back. "Wanna go out sometime" she said as she started to play with his shirt. "Sorry I already have a girlfriend" he told her. "So I have a boyfriend we don't need to tell them" she told him. "His girlfriend is listening" I said. "Wait that's your girlfriend I that she was his girlfriend" she said as she pointed at Ray. "Sorry she is to young and pretty for me" Ray told her. "Yeah so go away Leo's mine" I said as I put my arms around Leo neck. "Sorry she" Leo said. "Leo that's your name Mines Rose" Said Rose. "Bye Rose" I Told her. "Bitch" she said then walked away with her friends. "Okay I would like A Big Mac the lady here a hamburger with medium fries and the man here would like a Big Mac large fries a large drink" Leo told the lady " that'll be 23.00" said the lady then Leo gave her the money and went to a table with the food. "Okay here you go Flakes" he gave me my food. "Ray" he gave Ray the food. "Can I have some of your drink" I asked Leo. "Here" he gave me a sip. "thanks" I said. "Hey Flakey dont we have some like soul problem where were headen" Ray asked me. "Ummm… Yeah" I told Ray. "Okay maybe when we get there we can look for him" Ray said to me. "Are you a weapon or a mister" I asked him. "Weapon" Ray answered. "Okay good then we can do it" I told him. I started to each my sandwich taking small bites. "Hey!" A man barked at Leo. "What" Leo barked back. "I hear you been Flirting with my girl" He told Leo. "Sorry Dont remember flirting with some girl except my girl" Leo said as he put his arm around me. "Hmmmm... Maybe I should take your girl" The man said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up across Leo and then threw me over his shoulder. "Hey let me down you over grown ape" I yelled at him and hit his back. "Ray you know what to do" I told him. "Yeah I know why does everywhere we go mean me and you always getting in trouble" Ray said as he turned into a weapon. "Hey where did Justin Bieber go" The man barked. "FUCK YOU DONT CALL ME JUSTIN BEIBER" Ray told him then I shot him in the back. Aaaaaaaaauuuggh he screamed and we ran with the food not even paying. "Flakey hurry up" Leo told me cause he didnt know it but I've been trying to keep the monster inside of me down but I can't hold it anymore. "Sorry guys I can't hold it anymore" I said as tears started to roll down my cheek. "Can't hold what the witch" Ray said as he got closer. "No the monster it's a demon I won't remember you guys and ill just kill you" I told them. "Then we'll find away to keep her inside" Leo told me then Ray hugged me but it was already to late she was out she somehow polled a knife out of her pocket and almost stabbed Ray but Leo stopped it by Kissing me. "Leo" Ray said I was still the monster so I had a hard time hearing them. After a while of Leo kissing me I turned back to normal Leo and Ray have fallen asleep so I dragged them to the car and put Leo in the back and Ray in the driver seat so since they were asleep I crawled on top of Leo and fell asleep.

10 hours later

I woke up still asleep on Leo and Ray was still sleeping. "Huh I guess they haven't woken up yet" I said and went to get something to eat. "Hey you the bitch" said some girl. "Huh" I said as I turned around. "Stop acting so shy bitch" said the Girl. "I'm not" I told them but all they did was call there boyfriend who we that was dead. "What do you want babe" He said to her. "Darling kill that girl" she told him. "Oh now we have a problem here huh wait are you that girl from Before who shot me" he asked. "Oh great it's the I'm-gonna-take-your-girlfriend guy" I told him them he swung a knife and cut my cheek. "Frick" I said as he keep cutting it. "What your little weapon not here" He said. "He's asleep" I told him. "Wait are you from the D.W.M.A" he asked. "No were from the A.M.W.D" I said sarcastically. "Shut up bitch" the girl told me. "Wait your Rosé" I said. "No duh Sherlock" Rose said. Roses Boyfriend went to attack me but something stopped him. "How many times have I told you to stay the Hell away" said Ray. "Wait your Ray Er pack (not really his last name just some name i came up with) OH my god I'm so sorry please forgive me" He told Ray. "Sorry isn't gonna fix her wound now is it" Ray said. "Please spare me I beg" the man begged. "No say your last wishes" Ray said before he killed him but I stopped him. "RAY DONT PLEASE IF THAT WAS ME BEGGING YOU OR LEO OR EVEN BLACK STAR YOU WOULD STILL KILL US" I screamed. "FLAKEY YOU CAN'T HURT ANYONE LEO IS JUST A KID BOY AND BLACK STAR WOULD KILL ME SO SHUT UP AND LE—" Ray got stabbed by the man. "NO RAY" I screamed and Ray fell to the floor. "Now your friend is out of the way I can kill you" the man said but I wasn't me now I was pissed sad all these mixed emotions so the monster side of me came out and killed him and the Girls I ran away but before I did I revived Ray so he's much better it started to rain so I got away before I was drenched.

"Where should I go moms, Dads, Leo's old house" I said while walking. "Flakey" I heared my name so I looked but no one was there just my imagination.

I went to a old park well I should say the park me an Leo first met. "I remember when I fell down from some bullies and Leo and Ray came to help me that was the first time I met Ray" I said to myself. "Hey you Girl" said a man in white clothes and had a sword and a whole in his chest. "Shit" I said then started to run. 'Damn not know why did I leave Boony at home I should've taken him or took Ray' I though to myself the man appeared in front of me and picked me up by my shirt "Let me down now" I said. "Sorry Lady Medusa said to take to back to her" he said. "Medusa" I said. "Yeah" he said. "Wait are you Enya" I asked. "Yeah how do you know my name" he asked. "You don't remember me do you" I said with a frown. "No why would I" Enya said. "It's me Flakey the one who saved you well tried" I said. "Flakey" he said. "Yeah what are you doing as a arrancar" I asked. "We'll I was let alone in the world no one came to help me and I was alone" Enya said. "Enya you could have joined me and Leo" I told him.

I gasped and looked around but Enya wasn't here nether was Leo or Ray it was still Raining. I started to cry thinking of the my past memories with Leo and Ray. "Flakey" I heared my voice again and saw Flippy. "Flippy" I said and ran towards him. "Flippy" I said again. "Flippy" I said then I hugged him to only see him fade away I gasped. "No Flippy but I didnt kill him" I said. "Yes you did your witch side is coming out dear" said a man. "Dad" I said. "Yeah" he said. "Your not gonna fade away to are you" I asked. "I might" he said. "Dad Did I kill you" I asked. "Yeah you killed me Black Star Boony Maka Soul Tsubaki Kid Liz Patty Ray and Leo" Stein said. "Leo!" I said and turned to face him and he just disappeared. "No I want everything the way it was I want to be with Ray, Leo, Daddy, Maka, Tsubaki, Soul, Boony, Liz, Patty, Kid, and Black Star I want to be with you guys please just I want to go back to the life I had" I asked begged. "Then why don't you come home" Said A boy. "Cause Im lost in my own world where every one is dead every one" I said. "I'm not dead" said the boy. "Yeah but I don't know you" I said. "Yeah you do Flakey" the boy said and my eyes went wide and I turned around and saw little Leo standing in front of me. "Leo" I said. "Yep" he said with that cute smile. "You probebly just a imagination to" I said. "No try to hug me and see what happens" Kid Leo told me so I did but he did disappear just like Flippy and Dad. "Wait are they Souls" I said. "Yep each and everyone of us are souls" said a girl. "Lola" I said. "You know it sister but the only way to get our bodies back" she said and paused and some guy answered "is to kill your own" said the guy. I gasped "Leo" I said and started to cry he came to me and hugged my from behind making sure that I don't see him. "I'm sorry" I said then everything went back to normal somehow I was in the car still sleeping on top of Leo and Ray was still in the drivers seat sleeping that must have been a Dream. "Leo" I said trying to wake him up. "Leo" I said again but now shaking him "Leo" I said I one more time but that time he woke up. "Hmm... What" he said. "It's me Flakey sleepy head" I said them giggled. "Oh yeah Mrs. Beautiful" he said then switched places with Ray so we can get a move on I crawled into the passenger seat then we started to drive. "Hey Baby what's that on your arm" Ray asked as he took my arm and looked at it. "Is this what that asshole gave you" he asked. "Yeah it still hurts" I said then Leo kissed it. "Every Boo Boo needs a kiss to make it fell better" he said then giggled then I said "Hey remember Enya" I said. "Yeah why wouldn't I he was our Guardian growing up I mean my mom was always there but he was like my father" he told me. "Where did he go" asked him. "I don't know if I knew u would be with him right now" Leo told me. "I miss Enya that Purple head idiot always got in trouble" I said. Ray then woke up but he was drunk. "Hey is there any cute girls near by" he asked. "Yeah right next to me" Leo said. "Hey Flakey come back here with our your panties" Ray said and I started to blush. "Man she is still to young to do it" Leo told Ray. "True" Ray said then went back to bed then I went to bed.

10 hrs later...

"Flakey hey Flakey were here" Ray said while shaking me. "Come on let's go into the house" Ray said then Leo picked me up and carried me to my room and put me down on the bed.

Leo P.O.V

"Okay let her sleep I'm gonna play GTA 5" I told Ray. "Okay I'm gonna drink" Ray said I then went back to the car to get Black Star. "Sup" I told Black Star. "Mmm mmm mmm" he said threw the duck tape. I carried him to a room "stay here and don't make a sound.

Flakey P.O.V

I woke up saw I was in pajamas I put some slippers on and went to the hall and down the stairs. "Man your fricken cheated there's no way you killed me again" Ray said to Leo. "So Flakey beats me all the time" Leo told Ray I went to the couch and hugged Leo from behind. "Hey cutie you slept all day yesterday is there something wrong" Leo asked me. "No" I said then sat next to Ray and Leo. "Uncle Leo Uncle Leo Uncle Leo!" Said Leo's 3 nephews. "Hey guys" he said. "Wanna play with the toy guns" they asked. "No sorry guys Im gonna play with Auntie Flakey" said Leo. "No your not" I said "I'll play with you guys" I said but they just said no and walked away. "They don't like Flakey huh" Ray said. "They don't like anyone I'm in a relationship with" Leo said. "Aww" I said. "Hey come here" Leo said I went closer to him and he put his lips on mine and we both kissed.

* * *

Flakey- here ya go guys

Ray- I love you Flakey

Flakey- I love you too Ray

Flakey and Ray kiss

Leo- Im right here Ray

Ray- I know ooh once again HTF is not her nor Soul Eater bye -goes back to kissing Flakey-


	4. Chapter 4

Flakey P.O.V

"Hello" I said cause I got a call at 12:00 am

"Hey Flakey it's Tsubaki" said Tsubaki.

"Oh hey Tsubaki" I said

"Have you seen Black Star" she asked

"Ummm Yeah he's with us" I told her.

"Oh okay ummm Lola wants to talk" he told me and I said "ok"

"Heeey Sister" Lola said.

"Hey Lola"

"Whatever you do don't come back to death City ok also tell Ray to come back" Lola said them hung up.

'It's probebly mom' I though to my self then I remember my dream I looked at my bed from the balcony and saw Leo in my bed I crawled in the bed with him and he turned to look at me. "Hey cutie" Leo said. I screamed and jumped up "I-I though y-you were a-asleep" I said. He then got out of bed and hugged me. "So who was that on the phone" Leo asked. "Tsubaki and Lola" I told him. "Oh Okay" he said then kisses me then Ray walks in "Leo stop kissing Flakey" he said. "In your dreams" Leo said. Ray tried to punch him but Leo just jumped out the window with me so I was holding on to him "Leo please don't drop me" I said then we fell into a pool. Ray helped me out of the pool and pushed Leo back in it and hold me closer to him so I won't be cold. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING JUMPING OUT THE WINDOW WITH FLAKEY FOR ALL YOU COULD HAVE KNOWN SHE COULD HAVE DIED" Ray screamed at him. "OH YEAH WELL YOU SHOULD " Leo couldn't think of anything. "SEE YOU DONT USE YOUR HEAD ALL THE TIME" Ray said then Leo ran away "LEO!" I screamed then tried to go after him. "Don't he'll come back later" Ray told me then carried me to my room and have me a pair of his Boxers and a shirt. "Put these on for now" he told me when he left I put them on. "Hey Ray" I said. "Yeah" He said. "Why do you hate Leo" I asked. "I don't hate I just don't like him that's all he's not the same as he was years ago" he answered. "Hey wanna watch Regular Show" I asked. "Sure" he said then I turned the TV to Regular show. I put my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me I then looked at him and he looked at me and he leaned his head down to mine and put his lips on mine the next thing I new Ray Erpack the hottest guy in my school was kissing me I kissed him back I knew Leo would be coming back shortly but I wondered are me and him dating I don't think so. "Hey Flakey sit on my lap" Ray said. I went and sat on his lap "Hey Ray" I said "Do you miss when we were kids" I said. "Sometimes I like being 16 cause I can drive and Kiss cute girls like you" He said. I started to blush and I fell asleep on him

The next day...

I woke up on Ray I went to Leo's room to see if he was there but he wasn't so I went to my room to get dressed I put a skirt on a long sleeve shirt on then a jacket and a pair of boots. I left Ray a note that said  
Hey Ray,  
Going to look for  
Leo  
Love, Flakey

I then headed out the door and looked around town. "Hey you Little Girl" said a guy. I turned around and saw Roses Boyfriend "Oh great it's you" I said then started to walk. "Hey don't ignore me" He said Then grabbed me but something stopped him. "Hey don't you know it's so not cool to touch girls" Some kid said. "Soul don't take off like th—" Maka was saying until she saw the guy they were after. "Sorry Babe I wanna kill this creep" Soul said then turned into a weapon and Maka cough him and they killed Roses boyfriend. "Are you okay" Maka said. "Yeah I'm fine thanks Maka" I said. "How do you know my name" Maka said. "Ummm... We are friends dont you remember I'm Lola and Kevin's twin sister Stein's Daughter" I said. "Flakey" Soul said. "Yeah" I said. "Were have you been" Soul said. "I've been here with Ray and Leo" I said. "Hey we gotta go bye" Maka said and Dragged Soul with her. "Man I wish I knew were Leo was" I said as I looked at the sky as it started raining and I sighed. I went to look in a store but he wasn't there I was thinking where we would be but I remember he always went to parks full of drunk guys and drank with them or in alleys. "Oh I don't want to go in a alley" I said as I walked into a alley way full of crooks and bandits "Hey look a little girl" said one with a patch over his eye. "Oh yeah a little cutie I should say" said one that looked like Flippy only with yellow eyes. The Flippy with yellow eyes came closer to me "D-Dont come any closer o-or—" I said as the Flippy with yellow eyes came closer to me "or you'll do what to me I have a team and weapons" He said to me "also the names Fliqpy" said Fliqpy. 'What the hell he look like Flippy his names almost like Flippy but he Doesn't seem like Flippy' I thought to myself. "I do have a weapon and I'm glad he followed me" I said. "BOOOONY!" I screamed then Boony fell out of the sky. "Yes my love" he said "once again I'm not your love we have a big age difference I'm only 13 and you're 21" I said as he turned into a weapon. "Wow" Fliqpy said as he threw his knife at me but I dodge it and strikes him in the heart he fell back slowly dieing. I then ran with Boony to the park I threw Boony far away from me and he screamed then I saw Leo I threw myself into him and started to cry "I didn't imagine you to be this sad" Leo said as he hugged me to calm me down. "Who's this" said some kid that looks like Elvis "Oh she's my Best Friend that I have a crush on" Leo told him. "Hi Im Elvis Jr." said Elvis Jr. "Hi Im Flakey" I said then hide behind Leo cause I was scared of Elvis Jr. "Hey don't worry I don't bite endless you want me to" Elvis Jr. Said. "Leo can we go home" I asked. "Yeah let's go" Leo said and he picked me up on his back and carried me home. "Hey Leo are we dating" I asked. "No not unless you want to" He told me. "So can we go out" I asked. "Sure he said then carried us to our room. "Hey wanna go swimming" I asked. "Sure" Leo said then he took of his shirt and pants then dives off the balcony into the pool I changed into my Swimsuit and jumped off the balcony and Leo caught me. "Leo I love you" I told him. "I love you too" he told me then kissed me. "Yo" said Soul. "Hmm... Soul" I said. "Sup" he said. "Nothing what are you doing here" I asked. "We can't go back to death city for a while" Soul said then Maka pops up. "Hey Guys can we come in" Said Maka. "Sure" Leo says. "Okay she's out here" says Ray. "FLAKEY!" Ray says I then get out of the pool to see Ray. "Yeah" I say. "Hello" I says when Ray gives me the phone.

"H-Hello is t-this F-Flakey" says a girl.

"Yeah" I say

"Hey Flakey it's Flaky ummm where are you" she says.

"I'm at Happy Tree Town" I say.

"Oh Okay well ummm I gotta go see you F-Flakey" said Flaky then she hung up. "Strang" I said then went to the pool to have Ray push me in. "RAY!" I said then he jumped into to the pool. "sup" he says then pulls me into a hug then kissed the top of my head. "Hey dont kiss my Girlfriend!" Leo said and went after Ray

nighttime...

"Is this our Last night" I ask Leo from the Balcony. "Yeah" he said he was in bed hugging a pillow. "Aww I like it here also were leaving Black Star here right?" I ask. "Sure" he says I crawl into the bed and he faces me and holds me.

The morning…

I was still asleep when I felt someone carry me. "Hmm" I said and then I was carried downstairs "Leo come on this time your driving" Ray must have said then I fell back Asleep.

2-4 hours Later...

I woke up and saw I was in a car on Rays lap who was asleep and Leo was driving. "Hey you up" he asked me. "Yeah" I said. "We'll be there in a bit don't worry" he said then smiled when he smiled I started to blush. "Okay" I said "Did you bring Black Star" I asked all of a sudden he stopped the car " .GOD. . " said Leo. "Don't worry he'll be fine"

Black Star

"Mmmmm" said Black Star. "Mmmmmf mmmf mmmmmmf"

Flakey P.O.V

We finally got to Death City but all lot was different The D.W.M.A was burned down the city was on fire. "W-What happened" I said "Ray Wake up". Ray then woke up and looked an saw. "Oh my God" he said. I ran out of the car and went to The D.W.M.A I snuck in with Leo and Ray. "Hello Flakey" said Medusa. "Medusa" I said. "Now that's no way to address your own mother" she said. "Your not my MOTHER!" I said as I ran at Medusa and Kicked her chest. "RAY TURN INTO A WEAPON" I said and he sighed and turned into a weapon I attacked Medusa and She swung her weapon at me and cut my cheek. "Fuck" I said and cut her stomach. "Oh well I know who to go after" Medusa said and she went after Leo. "LEO!" I said and stood in front on Leo as Medusa put her weapon in my heart I coughed up Blood and took the Weapon out of my heart "I'm…not…letting…you get AWAY!" I said as I pulled it fully out and stabbed her eye she screamed I took Leo and Ray and ran out of the D.W.M.A

Flakey- Cliffhangeeeeeer~

Leo- -still sick- oh great

Flaky- Hey were finally it for once

Flippy-yeah

Flakey-sorry I just love Soul Eater


End file.
